


Cool in College

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, M/M, if you squint you can see michael pining, platonic for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: Off to college, huh?It was something he should be more happy about, right? New him, new school, new city… no Michael.It was their last few hours before Michael’s parents were supposed to drive him to his apartment a few cities over. The next morning, Jeremy would go through a similar ordeal. This was it.





	Cool in College

They weren’t going to go to the same college.

Michael and Jeremy sat in Michael’s bedroom, most of his things packed and ready to be taken to his new apartment. The games aside from one were all packed up. Apocalypse of the damned sat on top of Michael’s stripped bed, his favourite blankets already shoved unceremoniously into a different box. It was the emptiest either of them had ever seen the place.

It was just blank. So many memories, and they were both leaving. He tried not to think about his own bedroom, which looked pretty similar. It’s not that he wasn’t excited to get out of high school and move on with his life, after all. Who knows, maybe college will be fantastic! It might be the best thing ever, after all, guys like him and Michael, they’re _cool_ in college.

It was something he should be more happy about, right? New him, new school, new city… no Michael.

It was their last few hours before Michael’s parents were supposed to drive him to his apartment a few cities over. The next morning, Jeremy would go through a similar ordeal. He’d have to say goodbye to the room he’d slept in for eighteen years of his life, say goodbye to his house, to the city, to his dad… but he shouldn’t be focusing on that right now.

He should try to enjoy his last little fragment of time with his best friend.

Instead of sitting in the tense silence they were.

Michael was sitting against the wall, thumbing absently at the carpet. Jeremy noticed the stains from mountain dew and chip dust that never got cleaned, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. This place really had been his home away from home for as long as he could remember. God, he knew his way around this house just as well as he did his own house. Countless sleepovers, gaming sessions, and the occasional times they’d shared a joint, they all ran through Jeremy’s head.

They’d do all that again, right? Both of them were coming back to their parents for major holidays, and for summer too, it’s really not like this was the end.

It sure felt like it though.

“We’ll meet up every other weekend.” Michael broke through the silence, voicing Jeremy’s thoughts, “It’s only a two hour train ride, and tickets are what, like twenty, thirty bucks maybe? You sleep at my place I sleep at yours, we’ll switch.”

“Yeah.” He replied simply, leaning back against the foot of the bed, “And there’s skype too.”

“Exactly. It won’t be that bad.”

“Of course not! I mean, college will be great, right? There’ll be tons of hot girls—” He corrected himself quickly, “And hot guys too,  and there’ll be clubs, and parties, and we won’t have to tell our parents everything we do and- and…”

“Yeah.” Michael said, pulling his knees to his chest, “It’s gonna’ be great. _So_ many hot guys. Here I thought I’d reached the pinnacle of gayness and now whoop dee doo, so many people to meet.” He glanced up at Jeremy, meeting his eyes. Jeremy tried to decipher his words, knowing there was _something_ behind them he couldn’t place, but finally just sighed.

“Yep. So many people.”

Silence draped itself over the room again. Jeremy tapped his fingers on the ground. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. He’d heard so many horror stories about friends just falling out after high school, losing touch, never speaking again and just fading away into a distant good memory—he couldn’t let that happen.

He cared too much about his friendship for that to happen. If they just _tried_ they’d be okay. They were always okay. Even after ignoring Michael for that long, they still managed to get past the squip—well Michael did at least—and nothing, _nothing_ could tear them apart.

They were never not going to be a team. Right?

“So anything you want to do before they ship me off to ‘wonderland’?”

Jeremy blinked, but then just shrugged, “I just… want to chill with you. We can talk I guess.”

“What, talk about our wittle feelings?”

“I don’t know…” Jeremy sighed, “I’m just gonna’ miss you.”

Michael gave him a small smile, “Yeah. I’m gonna’ miss you too. Hey, you’ll always be my player two okay? College won’t change that.”

“I know, I know, but when’s the next time we’ll be able to sit down and talk in your room like this? Everything’s going to change, you know that, I know that, that’s what graduating’s all about.” He looked away, “Change.”

“Please, that’s just bullcrap they feed people to make those who don’t have a friendship like us so that they feel better when they inevitably fall out. Can’t guarantee about you but believe me I don’t plan on changing all that much in college.”

“Yeah, didn’t think you were.”

“What, you think just because I’m suddenly not in high school anymore I won’t be playing video games and chatting with my pal until 2am? Don’t know how much of a time difference there will be though, sorry buddy I don’t think we’ll be getting much sleep.”

“It’s literally a two hour drive!”

“Ah, but is that in eastern time or western? Think hard about that one.”

“Eastern. We’re going to be in the same timezone, Michael.”

“That’s what you think.”

Jeremy chuckled, rolling his eyes. Yeah. Things wouldn’t change. Not if he had anything to say about it.

“Want to play apocalypse of the damned one last time before I get pulled out of this den by my parents?” Michael asked, standing up and walking over to the bed. He picked up the game with a smile, and Jeremy grinned back.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
